


DRABBLE:  Home

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-18
Updated: 2003-09-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: DRABBLES IN ORDER: Meridian Thoughts, Jack on Jonas, Incubus, Not Daniel, Shi'fu, Pat and Mike, Jack and Daniel, Daniels Full Circle, Fallen--Daniel, Fallen--Jack, Halls, Shadows, Camp





	DRABBLE:  Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I've wound up doing a series of drabble for Meridian to Fallen. They're all here this is actually # 14

  
Author's notes: I've wound up doing a series of drabble for Meridian to Fallen. They're all here this is actually # 14   


* * *

DRABBLE: Home

### DRABBLE: Home

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 09/18/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Angst, Romance, Slash, Drabble, Missing Scene  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Fallen, Homecoming  
Permission to archive: TheBoy, The Cartouche  
Series: Meridian Drabbles  
Notes: I've wound up doing a series of drabble for Meridian to Fallen. They're all here this is actually # 14   
  
Warnings: slashy  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did. This is for love not money  
Summary: DRABBLES IN ORDER: Meridian Thoughts, Jack on Jonas, Incubus, Not Daniel, Shi'fu, Pat and Mike, Jack and Daniel, Daniels Full Circle, Fallen--Daniel, Fallen--Jack, Halls, Shadows, Camp   


* * *

**HOME**

I dreamed I was flying 

I was flying with lights. 

I was a light. 

I was soaring amongst stars. 

I was a star. 

Then, I was cast out. falling to earth, so far, so fast, so long. I fell screaming like a meteor into the atmosphere. 

I was cold, I was naked, I was afraid, I was alone. 

But, in the night, someone caught me. He held me in strong warm arms. 

He said I belonged. He said I was home. He called me his friend. 

I know I belong. I know I am his. I know I am home. 

."   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
